bring_me_the_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret.
There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret. is the third studio album album by British metalcore band Bring Me The Horizon. It was released on 4 October 2010 throughout the majority of Europe through Visible Noise whilst being released in the United States the following day through Epitaph Records. Recorded between March and June 2010 in IF Studios in Frölunda, Gothenburg Sweden and Sunset Lodge Studios in Los Angeles, California, the album was produced by Fredrik Nordström and Henrick Udd and features guest vocals from Canadian recording artist Lights, Josh Franceschi from British rock band You Me at Six and Josh Scogin from American mathcore band The Chariot. Musically, the album expands itself from the band's previous material, drawing from the metalcore and post-hardcore genres whilst also incorporating a wide variety of experimentation, symphonic metal and electronic influences, clean vocals and choir vocal samples. Lyrically, the band has described Oliver Sykes' writing to be "personal" and "darker and moodier than music on the previous albums". The album's title is taken from the opening track, which is repeated multiple times throughout its verses and choruses. There Is a Hell received critical acclaim from music critics, who praised the album's musicianship, lyrical content, experimentation and maturity in comparison with the band's previous material, with several publications placing it on their year-end lists. The album charted in multiple countries, including Australia, Canada, Germany, Sweden, the United Kingdom and United States, while topping the charts in Australia. The album has spawned five singles, with "It Never Ends" charting within the top ten of the UK Rock Chart, the top twenty of the UK Independent Chart and the UK Singles Chart, where it reached a peak of 103. Composition The album represents a significant shift in musical direction from the band's previous releases, moving further away from the original deathcore sound of Count Your Blessings and featuring a wide variety of experimentation, including notable post-hardcore influences, melodic interludes and extended ambient sections, electronic and symphonic keyboard samples, clean vocal segments with guest vocalists Lights and Josh Franceschi of You Me at Six and an unconventional use of choir-vocal samples in several songs. This album also features an increase in the complexity and structure of the band's songwriting, in stark contrast to the more standard metalcore featured on Suicide Season. Darryl Sterdan of QMI Agency credits the album of fusing metalcore, electronica, classical and pop together. This change in style was well received by critics, but reception amongst the band's fan base was mixed. Lyrically, the album has been described as almost conceptual for Sykes, in the albums announcement from Epitaph it was stated that the album "vividly explores humanity's collective good nature". The band has often looked at the lyrical themes of There Is a Hell as being repercussions of what was sung about on the band's second album. Matt Nicholls described Oliver Sykes' lyrics as being darker and more moody than the music on previous albums. When asked about the truthful nature of the lyrical content Oliver Sykes said that "It's all about me. Everything I write is personal. And it's all very trueb ... It's stuff I don't talk to people about. But when I put pen to paper, it's a lot easier". Track Listing Crucify Me - 6:20 Anthem - 4:50 It Never Ends - 4:34 Fuck - 4:55 Don't Go - 5:00 Home Sweet Hole - 4:38 Alligator Blood - 4:32 Visions - 4:09 Blacklist - 4:00 Memorial - 3:10 Blessed With A Curse - 5:08 The Fox and the Wolf - 1:43 Category:Albums